Conversación entre padres
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea para ver a su hija, Naruto le acompaña para ver a Boruto y ambos conversan sobre el futuro. Sasuke quiere que Naruto continúe en el suyo.


∞ **Titulo**: "Conversación entre padres"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC12

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea para ver a su hija, Naruto le acompaña para ver a Boruto y ambos conversan sobre el futuro. Sasuke quiere que Naruto continúe en el suyo.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo único.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El sol de media mañana se cuela por completo en la habitación. Sus tenaces rayos contornan a la perfección aquella silueta alta que ingresa en la habitación.

Se acomoda un poco sobre la silla, papeles en mano, sello oficial a un lado. Lee detenidamente el reporte que un halcón le ha traído. Raven, aún continúa posado sobre el perchero junto a su capa. Se sacude las alas y saca el pecho, adoptado una postura orgullosa y alfa. Una sonrisa le surca la cara ante la ironía de que las cosas suelen parecerse a sus dueños.

Naruto deja caer todo su peso hacia atrás, doblando el papel sobre su regazo, apenas puede creer que ya haya pasado un año. El tiempo se le está resbalando entre los huecos de los dedos. Repasa en su cabeza la última línea de ese reporte. Tiene más similitud con una carta que con un documento para el Hokage, con un tinte de disculpa por no haber estado presente durante su nombramiento.

El rubio no se lo toma personal, después de todo el líder del ahora restablecido clan ha seguido, para sorpresa de muchos, los pasos de Jiraiya, viajando por aldeas lejanas y traspasado países, para recolectar información y proteger, a su propia manera, la aldea que le permitió volver y que fue tan querida por su hermano mayor.

Shikamaru entra, con una bandeja que trae té y algunos bocadillos saturados de azúcar. Naruto necesita mucho de ese tipo de comidas para seguir funcionando y mantener un ritmo conciso con su trabajo. El estratega y asistente oficial observa ese gesto de sonrisa boba y ojos soñadores en el rubio y lo sabe de inmediato, hay un leve temblor en sus manos cuando el otro nota su presencia y toma la taza con té.

―Hoy es el día de entrenamiento en los campos para los futuros Genin ―Dice Shikamaru, como si confirmara un evento importante al cual Naruto habrá de asistir. Deja el platito con Natto y Dangos.

― ¿Sabes cuál es el numero de campo que le ha tocado a Bolt? ―La voz tórrida de Naruto entre cada trago del liquido caliente hace que el Nara solo tenga más pruebas de sus teorías. Asiente, despejando el escritorio, amontonando reportes, con propuestas.

―Tienes dos horas aún para presentarte ahí, Konohamaru rotara los turnos para que puedas ver a Bolt de acuerdo a tu agenda.

―Bien. ―Naruto vuelve a girarse en su silla, hacia la ventana. ―Manda la hora y el lugar con Raven y asegúrate de que coma algo, estoy seguro de que el bastardo aún no le ha alimentado.

Shikamaru vuelve a asentir, extendiendo su brazo para que el animal vuele hasta él. El ave hace un leve movimiento con la cabeza y levanta el pico en la dirección de Naruto como si estuviese esperando el consentimiento del rubio para marcharse. Naruto arroja un pergamino ya enrollado hacia Sikamaru. Raven lo atrapa con una de sus patas de uñas afiladas y se deja manejar dócilmente hacia la salida. El castaño sabe que ese mensaje debe ir escondido entre la información que enviará.

…

…

…

Sarada corre esquivando tres shurikens que se clavan en el suelo, se acomoda los lentes de nuevo y envía una mirada fastidiada al niño sentado sobre una rama. Esta cansada de sortear y de saltar, la falda no le permite moverse tal y como quisiera, ella desearía usar pantalones o un Short con una simple playera, pero su madre se ha opuesto, tratando de explicarle que aunque sea una Kunoichi, tiene que mantener su feminidad y encanto. Sarada ha obedecido, por que ha sido educada sobre el respeto a sus mayores, y porque los gritos de su madre son sonidos agudos que le taladran los oídos. Ella los odia.

―Se supone que entrenemos a la par, Dobe, si sigues escondiéndote entre los arboles esto no funcionará.

Bolt, que hasta entonces, mecía sus piernas con albedrío y sonreía con burla, se le ha descompuesto el gesto, y ha dado un salto hasta el lugar donde ella se encuentra; brazos cruzados y labios apretados. Sarada le elude el nombre para llamarle, siempre usa expresiones como "idiota" "Dobe" e incluso "Usaratonkachi" y él se tiene que reprimir de contestarle como realmente desea, porque es una niña y su madre jamás aprobaría que fuera un grosero con la heredera Uchiha. El rubio sabe que tiene razón, que a las niñas pueden ser fuertes e inteligentes, eso no lo discute, es algo que cree por sí mismo. Ha conocido a grandes guerreras durante su pequeña vida.

Lo que quizás, le saque de quicio y quiera pasarse todas su lealtades por un mejor sitio es el tono, de infinita supremacía que Sarada usa para hablarle. Mirándole por encima del hombro o girando el rostro. Bolt jamás ha hecho nada para incomodarle. Su padre le ha dicho quizás que es por su carácter y sangre, algo que ya viene en los genes de la chica y que no puede arreglarse. Bolt a veces desea recomponerla a golpes.

―No, lo que se supone que hagamos es fortalecer nuestras defesas y reacción de ataque, pero mientras tu solo esquives los míos ¡no avanzaremos para nada, dattebassa! ―Bolt camina, a pasos largos para señalarla con un dedo, acusándole de su poca cooperación ― ¿Por qué no activas tu sharingan? ¿Acaso me estas subestimando? ¿Crees que no puedo contra eso?

Bolt ha comenzado a respirar de forma agitada, tratando de no gritar mas, Sarada no le contesta nada, pero le mantiene la mirada, desafiante. Porque en realidad es lo único que puede hacer contra el hijo del Hokage, que es amigo de todos los de la clase, que se pasa haciendo tonterías sobre los rostros de los antiguos líderes de la aldea y que juega en el bosque con Shikadai e Inojin.

Ella jamás admitirá, que verlo desde la distancia y escondida entre las sombras, es su mayor logro para co-existir a su lado y no terminar teniendo una discusión cada vez que pretende conversar.

Se vuelve a ajustar los lentes de armazón rojo y respira muy hondo. Lo que está a punto de decir va contra todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, pero Bolt alterado es alguien demasiado volátil y difícil de manejar. Y ella ya está harta, del sol, del calor y especialmente de ese entrenamiento atascado que parece no querer terminar.

―No puedo hacerlo. ―Dice, refugiándose tras sus brazos cruzados pero con la voz muy firme. El rubio enarca una ceja.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué no puedes hacer? ―Murmura con fastidio Bolt. Atento a ese grado de tensión que ha subido de a poco entre ellos.

―Activar el Sharingan, eso es lo que no puedo hacer Usaratonkachi. Yo aún no he tenido algo que ponga la suficiente presión para obtenerlo. ―Ella suspira, porque su padre le ha explicado que ese momento llegara eventualmente, y ella está cansada de esperarlo.

Bolt ahora le mira, con ese trajecito de colegiala que colisiona por completo con sus habilidades. Sabe, en alguna parte muy dentro de él, que Sarada sigue una serie de estrictas reglas dentro de su familia y que su forma de mantenerse aislada y lejos de los demás es una defensa más para ahorrarse disgustos innecesarios y lazos de personas que de seguro aplicarán solo mas expectativas sobre ella. Ambos son después de todo, los hijos de los héroes de guerra. El rubio siente por unos segundos una ola de empatía hacia ella. No lastima, no compasión, sino algo más cercano a un igual, que nadie más de la aldea podría entender.

―Entonces entrena. Más fuerte, más duro. Demuestra que puedes obtener esa situación y que el sharingan es tu derecho.

Bolt se lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, ella le mira con ojos temblorosos, porque no quiere ser arrastrada por sus palabras, no quiere sentir que Bolt puede ser su amigo. Porque ella no quiere simplemente pertenecer al resto de la clase, quiere ser más importante y necesaria para el rubio. Aprieta los labios y le mira de nuevo, energías renovadas y desafío latente.

―Eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero un dobe como tú no ayuda mucho. ― Y le sonríe. Bolt se toma un instante para que su puño no se levante y le corresponde la sonrisa.

― ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Bien, entonces corre, tengo más que shurikens en mi armamento ninja.

Ella retrocede ante la repentina explosión, porque eso es, quiere toda su atención, quiere toda su fuerza, que le ataque, que encuentre su punto débil porque ella hará lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos ha notado como dos pares de ojos les han estado observando ante cada movimiento.

…

…

…

Naruto se ha quitado el sombrero y la capa. Ambos descansan sobre el pasto. Se mueve un poco hacia su lado derecho para mirar mejor la fuerza con la que los kunais caen, como una lluvia de agujas. Todas se incendian antes de llegar al suelo. El sonido de gritos y replicas le dibujan una sonrisa muy pequeña. Siente la melancolía vagarle en el estomago y quedarse instalada ahí.

―Ellos me recuerdan a nosotros. Siempre peleando por todo. Jamás de acuerdo pero aún así…"aún así ella sigue desafiándole, sigue entrenando junto a Bolt¨ ― la voz de Naruto es un susurro que mantiene el incognito. Sasuke le mira por el rabillo del ojo, el otro está cubierto por su cabello. La maleta sigue colgando de su espalda y el sudor no terminar de secársele de la piel.

―Hm.

Naruto ríe, por ese ruido que suena más a un "lo que digas" que a verdadero interés. Pero está bien, Sasuke es así, un hombre de pocas palabras. Un forastero que no termina de encontrarse cómodo en ningún lugar.

Una nueva discusión estalla. Bolt hace espavientos con ambos brazos, Sarada le da un golpe en la frente que le hace dar un grito de indignación perdida. La carcajada ahora atraviesa todas sus cuerdas vocales y le hace vibrar el pecho. Kakashi de seguro se divirtió mucho con ellos cuando eran pequeños.

―Pareces estarte divirtiendo, Hokage-Sama ― Sasuke aprieta el tono de sarcasmo ante su forma de llamarle. Naruto que mantiene los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa asiente.

―Si, lo hago. Y tú también aunque tu cara de piedra nunca muestre nada. Además es un día especial, no creí que regresarías tan pronto de la aldea de la niebla. ¿Pudiste ver algún conocido ahí?

Sasuke, que tiene en sus memorias el puente en honor del rubio, niega levemente. Ya nada es igual en esa aldea. Naruto murmura un "lastima" que suena a esperanza rota. Sasuke ha regresado solo para dejar la espada de Zabuza de nuevo sobre su tumba. En una petición que nadie le ha dicho, pero que ha tomado como orden a seguir bajo sus propias convicciones. Ha llevado flores de parte de Naruto cuando este se ha enterado de que iría aquel lugar.

―Sabes, hay un chico en la clase de Bolt que me recuerda a Haku. La primera vez que lo vi, también le confundí con una niña. ―Naruto se lleva una mano tras su cabeza, casi avergonzado de su poco tacto. El chico que ha recibido su atención, a veces le mira pasear por el parque y le sonríe, él le ha perdonado solo porque llegó a cumplir sus sueños.

Sasuke, que le da solo una mirada escucha el grito de su hija. El "Usaratonkachi" deja eco en todo el campo de entrenamiento. Naruto hace una mueca muy parecida a la de Bolt en ese momento y gira a verlo.

―Ella lo ha dicho de la manera correcta, ¿no te parece?

― ¿Usaratonkachi? Sasuke, debes de dejar de enseñarle ese tipo de cosas, bastardo.

Bolt no tardar en gritar a su par "cuatro ojos". Ahora es Sasuke el que le mira con una ceja alzada. Naruto solo se encoje de hombros.

―Aunque sabes, hace mucho que no me llamas de esa forma. Casi no hemos conversado en estos últimos años. Con todo eso de mi entrenamiento y tus largos viajes, apenas si nos vemos un par de veces. La última vez solo viniste para el cumpleaños de Sarada y yo estaba en una junta con Gaara. El ser Hokage pide demasiado de mi tiempo. Yo se que fue mi sueño, una meta que siempre quise lograr y que ahora debería ser feliz por lo que tengo pero… ―Naruto baja el rostro, como si fuera difícil decirlo en voz alta, como si rompiera una promesa al hacerlo ―… De alguna manera no lo soy.

Sasuke, que le ha estado escuchando con atención, se recargara sobre el árbol más cercano a él, deja su maleta sobre la tierra y apoya un pie sobre el tronco. Naruto no le ve, su mirada cae sobre su hijo que en ese momento hace un kage bushin para encerrar a Sarada en un perímetro más pequeño, ella muerde su labio y lo mira con furia.

― ¿Qué es lo que significa, qué es lo que quieres? ―la voz de Sasuke le hace girar hacia él, da un suspiro y se hunde sobre si mismo. ―Deberías explicarte de la manera correcta Naruto.

―Lo que quiere decir, ttebayo, es que tú mismo lo has visto, me he convertido en esto ― el rubio se señala a si mismo, de manera ruda ―Soy el Hokage de esta aldea. Yo sabía que no sería fácil, Oba-chan y Kakashi-Sensei me lo advirtieron, que no podría equilibrar todo sobre la balanza pero yo me creí lo suficientemente fuerte para probar lo contrario.

‹‹La verdad es que soy un padre negligente que se ha perdido momentos importantes de Himawari-chan y Bolt. Yo prometí estar ahí cuando ellos nacieron, yo me prometí a mi mismo jamás abandonarles, para que no conocieran lo que era la soledad. Y falle, ellos han pasado su infancia de esa forma, por mi trabajo y el de Hinata-chan haciéndose cargo de su propio clan. Se suponía que Neji sería su mano derecha, a veces ella también se siente perdida y no tiene el tiempo suficiente. ¿La vida es un poco confusa cuando piensas sobre todas estas cosas, sabes?››

Naruto lo ha notado con el paso de los años. Que su esposa es una mujer dulce, fuerte, protectora y amorosa. Pero también que él término casándose bajo presiones, a cuestas de un amor que nunca fue correspondido y que él quiso remediar de la forma equivocada. Ahora está con Hinata por conveniencia, ella no tardará en darse cuenta de su propia situación.

―Todo es diferente, Sasuke. Las relaciones con nuestros viejos amigos, mi rol como padre, mis responsabilidades y sin embargo, cada vez que tú llegas a la aldea el tiempo retrocede y me hace sentir como un niño de 13 años que solo quiere ser mejor que tú. Nuestra relación quizás es lo único que no haya cambiado.

Sasuke deja caer sus brazos a los costados. Una explosión tras él le ilumina la mitad del rostro. Naruto nota su error, mejillas rosas, sonrisa nerviosa, llevas sus manos hacia delante haciendo movimientos extraños y retrocediendo hacia atrás, para alejarse del Uchiha y salir corriendo a esconderse. Pero Sasuke reacciona y camina impidiéndole el pase. El sonido de dos shurikens chocando, corta el silencio entre ambos. Están cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

―Solo olvídalo tebayo. ¡Olvídalo! ―Naruto alza la voz con histeria, Sasuke le mantiene la mirada por encima de los 10 centímetros que tienen de diferencia.

―Naruto.

―Deberíamos ir a la torre y esperar que ellos terminen, Konohamaru me dará el reporte de sus resultados y tu podrás esperar a Sarada en casa. Tengo té y dango. ―dice Naruto, con la voz saliéndole más deprisa que los pensamientos. Sasuke entonces da un paso hacia atrás mirando hacia el campo.

Sasuke quiere dar un suspiro cansado, pero no lo hace, en cambio retrocede dos pasos hacia atrás, brazos a los costados y mirada fija sobre Sarada y Bolt. Cree ver por un momento a Naruto más pequeño, traje naranja y cabellos más largo, corriendo hasta uno de los tres troncos clavados a mitad del campo, está riendo y tiene una mano en alto que se mueve a través del aire, como si le hiciese señas para que le siguiera. A su lado un hombre de más de 30 años es el que ocupa su lugar. Este no sonríe, solo está ahí viéndolo todo pasar.

Es entonces que llega a una decisión. La más honesta de todas, en su vida.

―Yo también estoy tomando un descanso ―. Musita Sasuke, muy suave ― He venido para ver a mi hija y a los tuyos. Himawari parece haberse saltado dos generaciones y tener el sharingan, tengo que revisar sobre eso en las tablas del clan. Cuando termine, continuare con mi viaje. He decidido proteger la aldea en la que Sarada está, así como Itachi lo hizo cuando yo estaba aquí. Y ella lo entiende, al igual que Bolt sabe sobre tu trabajo.

Naruto respira fuerte, porque son pocas las veces en las que Sasuke ha hablado tanto, sin mirar a nada en particular. Y se siente extraño, como si estuviesen cerca de descubrir algo que ha estado ahí demasiado tiempo para seguir ignorándolo. Y tiene miedo, miedo de descubrirlo y después ser capaz de soltarlo. No de nuevo. El rubio quiere estirar sus manos y ponerlas sobre la boca de su amigo, para que se calle, para que no abra una puerta que se distingue peligrosa. Pero no lo hace. Bolt grita, Sarada ríe. Ambos se han detenido tirados en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

―Así que me preguntaba…

No, no lo hagas, no lo hagas.

―Si tú quisieras dejar la aldea por un tiempo y venir conmigo.

…

…

…

Bolt se levanta, ofreciéndole una mano a Sarada, quien con los lentes sucios, cierra los ojos y estira su brazo. La ha tomado.

…

…

…


End file.
